Karanewsky et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,790 and 4,616,005 disclose that phosphonate compounds including those of the formula ##STR3## possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity and thus are useful as hypotensive agents.
Karanewsky et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,972 disclose that phosphonamide compounds including those of the formula ##STR4## possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity and enkephalinase inhibition activity. Thus, these compounds are useful as hypotensive and analgesic agents.
Delaney et al. in U.S. Ser. No. 59,072 filed June 8, 1987 disclose that the phosphonate compounds of Karanewsky et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,790 and 4,616,005 and the phosphonamide compounds of Karanewsky et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,972 described above are neutral endopeptidase inhibitors and will produce diuresis, natriuresis, and reduce blood pressure.
Gaeta in European Patent Application No. 117,429 discloses phosphorus containing enkephalinase inhibitors of the formula ##STR5## wherein W is R.sup.1 or OR.sup.1, X is --(CH.sub.2).sub.p --CHR.sup.3 or --CHR.sup.3 --(CH.sub.2).sub.p --, Y is ##STR6## Z is o-, m-, p-phenylene, or --(CHR.sup.4).sub.r, r is 1, 2, 3 or 4, and R.sup.4 includes hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylmethyl, 3-indolylmethyl, hydroxymethyl, --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --S--CH.sub.3, phenyl, substituted phenyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl, etc.
Table A shows the following compounds ##STR7##